Radiant Hero of her Heart
by CalebWotter
Summary: A kind of, sort of sequel to my first fanfic, Baby Samus. The moment he saw her, he knew he wanted her to be his. All he had to do was win her heart. Little did he know, it was already his. An IkeXSamus fanfic. Rated T, for "Take one look and you're hooked" XD.
1. Chapter 1: A New Memory

**Chapter 1: A New Memory**

**Quick note, guys! This fanfic is technically a sequel to my first fanfic, Baby Samus. However, I'm planning on writing it in a way to where you wouldn't need to read the other fanfic to understand and enjoy this one. I will make small references that can only be understood from reading the other fanfic, so if you want to understand those, I would recommend reading that first. With that out of the way, please enjoy this fanfic! :D**

"Ike, uh...why are you shirtless?" Marth said as Ike ran into the room wearing nothing but pants, his remaining clothes and his sword, Ragnell, in his arms. "Don't ask." Ike put simply, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Ike sat his clothes on the edge of the sink, then picked up Ragnell. Holding the sword in his hand always helped him to be calm; after all, the sword was blessed by the gods, so for him to wield it is for he himself to be blessed by the gods.

Ike leaned Ragnell on the wall, and began to dress himself. As he did, he couldn't help but remember seeing that woman. Her eyes were so beautiful, and her hair was golden and long. Her body - well, it was incredible. Ike chuckled to himself. She probably was mad at him for staring, but they were right there in the open, and they were too impressive to not see once. He didn't mean to stare, it just, happened.

Ike rolled his eyes. He was simply rambling to himself at this point. He finished tying his headband around his forehead, picked up Ragnell, swung it over his shoulder and walked back into his room. Marth was lying on his bed, reading a book titled _the Japanese guide to learning English. _Ike smiled. Marth could speak english just fine; it was just that for some reason or another, he couldn't find himself to do it while he was smashing, or in a victory. As soon as he was off of the stage, he could speak english as good as anyone else at the Smash Headquarters. Ike turned to the doorway, where a young boy wearing a baseball cap was staring at him. "I'm sorry, Ike!" Ness said, a tear forming in his eye. "I didn't know that that was going to happen." Ike smiled a little, then leaned down to the boy. "Hey," He said. "Who said I was mad? Mistakes happens to the best of us." Ike raised his thumb. "And you're definitely the best." Ness smiled, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Ike felt like a brother to Ness; the way they met warranted it. The day they met at the Smash Mansion - back when they lived in the Smash Mansion - Ness had run into him, and asked for his help to find his baseball bat. The two ended up looking all over the mansion for it, with no luck. Ike spent the rest of the day trying to cheer him up, and eventually found the bat with Olimar, whose Pikmin had accidentally picked up, mistaking it for treasure. When Ike showed Ness that bat, the two in that moment shared a bond: a bond that would last for years and years.

"Should I talk to him?" Samus asked, as she finished pulling her Zero Suit onto her body and grabbed her paralyzer gun. "Not yet," Zelda said, flipping one of her braids back in front of her chest, like the other. "If you really want him, let him come to you." Samus nodded, tying her hair into a ponytail. She walked to the door, opening it, and- "AH!" Samus screamed. Ike was already in the doorway, surprising Samus. Zelda turned to them, and laughed. "Ha, ha! That was fast!" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ike said. "I just wanted to talk to you for a second." Samus smiled. "Um...Okay." Samus walked into the hallway, and the two leaned against the wall by the door. "Look," Ike started. "I'm sorry I stared at you like that. I just-" "Oh, no, no, it's alright," Samus said. "I was staring at you too. The point is-" _ATTENTION, ALL SMASHERS! _A voice boomed. _THIS IS MASTER HAND. PLEASE REPORT TO THE SMASH AREA IMMEDIATELY! WE WILL BE HAVING A ONE ON ONE MATCH SHORTLY. _"Well, we'd better get going, then." Samus said, holding out her hand. "Walk with me?" Ike smiled again, and took her hand. The two walked and talked the entire way to the Smash Area.

**I wasn't sure how to go about introducing the idea of Ike and Samus as a couple, so I thought I would just throw them together. But, on the plus side, the relationship between Ness and Ike that I introduced in Baby Samus, so if you wanted to know about that...there you go! :D**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Bond

**Chapter 2: A New Bond**

**I'm back! :D Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was fighting for my friends. I'm really feeling it now, though, so let's do this Super Sonic style! XD**

As Ike and Samus reached the Smash Area, they sat next to each other in the back row. They let go of their hands, but continued to talk as the other smashers took seats around them. Ness and Marth sat next to Ike, while Zelda and Link sat next to Samus, and all of them seemed to be looking at the couple, knowingly. Suddenly, a voice was played throughout the room again. _THIS IS MASTER HAND YET AGAIN. OUR TWO SMASHERS FOR THE DAY ARE...MARTH, AND...LINK. _The two turned and smiled at each other; the two were friends, but were major rivals on the Battlefield. Zelda kissed Link on the cheek, while Ike fist-bumped Marth, and the two walked off to the simulation teleporter. "Good luck, you two!" Samus called. The two turned and smiled at Samus, and the teleporter sent them to Final Destination.

Link began by shooting an arrow at Marth, who jumped over it and sliced at Link. Link swung the Master Sword with all his might at Marth, but Marth blocked and countered. Link then jumped back and threw a bomb at Marth, and grabbed Marth and threw him closer to the explosion. Meanwhile, Ike leaned towards Samus. "So...can you explain to me how we got in that situation yesterday?" Ike asked. Samus turned to him and blushed, smiling. "Well, I was kind of in a bad place...emotionally," She said, as Zelda (who had also been listening) wrapped her arms around Samus' arm and leaned towards her shoulder.  
"...she was just trying to help me, and…" Ike nodded. "I understand. I would do anything for my friends. Even fight the fights I can't win." Then Ike reluctantly put a hand on Samus' shoulder. Samus gasped silently at the touch. "And...if you ever need me...I will be there." Samus blushed. "And I the same for you." Then, Ike realized what he was doing and removed his hand, sitting back in his seat. _What the hell was that? _Ike scolded himself. _You start talking to this girl and within an hour you have your hands all over her… _Ike turned to Samus, who was looking concernedly at him. He smiled and apologized for his rashness, and Samus quickly forgave it.

In all honesty, Samus didn't see any reason for Ike to apologize; Ike's touch was sudden, but it was comforting, and..._pleasurable, _somehow. She couldn't quite explain it, and others wouldn't understand it, even if she could. Ike was so large and frighteningly strong, but his face was handsome and welcoming, and he had a heart of gold that cared for the small and beautiful things in life. And speaking of small things, Ness, who Samus had known to hang out with Ike quite a lot, seemed to be staring at her intently. Samus had known Ness a long time, as they had both participated in the original Super Smash Bros. Tournament, and they did talk and get along quite well then. She waved at him, and he smiled and waved back. "Hi Ness, how have you been?" She said, smiling. "Good, thank you, Samus!" Ness said, beaming. "How are you?" "I'm really-" She turned to Ike, but turned back to Ness before Ike could notice. "I'm good."

_GAME! _The group turned to the screen. They hadn't even been paying attention to the match. The victory screen revealed Marth, doing his victory taunt. Link and Marth then exited the simulator, and smiled at each other, shaking hands. Ike congratulated Marth, fist bumping him, and the whole group complimented the two on a good match. As everyone went their separate ways, however, our couple couldn't help but think about the strange emotions that came over them. Ike sat on his bed, and Ness sat next to him. "Are you going to date her or what?" Ness asked. Ike turned to him. "Wh-What?" Ike stuttered. Was it really that obvious, what he was thinking about? Ness laughed. "Come on, Ike, she would so say yes!" Ike chuckled, rubbing his jaw. "You really think so?" The two laughed, and Ike planned it out in his mind. The next time Ike saw her, he would ask her on a date with him. He would win her heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Slower Breathing

**Chapter 3: Slower Breathing**

"That's right! Feel the burn!" Samus would've chuckled, if it wouldn't cause her current yoga stretch to unravel. _Oh, I feel a _burn, _alright, Trainer. _She thought. _Grrr, why did you make me do this? _Trainer was currently hosting a small yoga meeting with Zelda, Rosalina, Peach, Samus - and for some reason, Jigglypuff. Despite Samus having Chozo DNA in her, she didn't really bother herself with these kinds of exercising. _I can curl into a tiny ball, _she thought. _But I can't do a...a... _"Damnit!" Samus accidentally cursed aloud. She had forgotten the name of the exercise. Trainer didn't realize this, and stood, folding her arms annoyedly. "You know, Samus, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." Samus looked up to Trainer apologetically. "Sorry, Trainer...I guess this just isn't my thing." Trainer smiled. "So you can curl into a tiny ball, but you can't handle a downward dog?" Samus shrugged. _How did she know I was thinking that?_

Then, suddenly, Mario, Link, and Red walked into the courtyard, the male Trainer leading them. Since there was a break in stretches, Zelda and Peach seized the opportunity to greet the men of their lives, with Peach giving Mario a peck on the nose and Zelda kissing Link on the lips. Samus decided to join them, given she was good friends with the two as well, and that Red wasn't given any special attention of his own (not even from Pikachu, who was trying to compete with Mario and Link for the Princess' attention). Mario was the first to notice Samus, and he signaled this by tipping his hat and winking. "Hello, Samus!"

Samus smiled. Mario was a good friend - the two have known each other since the original Smash Brothers Tournament, just like Ness, but given Mario's reputation in the community she's been seeing him much more consistently, and he has always been kind - helping any Smashers no matter what position he was in. He was even the only person who knew about her panic attacks before Zelda, though she swore him into secrecy. He was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to - like a brother - he just didn't have the means to mend her problems, like Zelda did.

"Samus?" Samus raised an eyebrow. Everyone was staring at her. _Oops, I was so busy thinking up exposition I didn't actually respond! _She thought, smiling coyly. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how glad I was to see you guys." _Well, technically that wasn't a lie. _She reasoned with herself. Mario just laughed. "Well, glad to see you too!" "Pika!" Suddenly, a yellow blur jumped onto Samus' chest. Samus unflinchingly caught the blur, revealing it to be Pikachu. Samus laughed, hugging the Mouse Pokemon tightly. "He really likes you, you know." Red said, causing him to rub the back of his head. "Probably more than he likes me!" Red then proceeded to laugh awkwardly for a few seconds, making everyone in the whole courtyard feel uncomfortable. Pikachu then proceeded to jump onto Red's shoulder, smiling at him. Samus shrugged. "Only you could make him who he is today." Red looked between Pikachu and her for a second, then smiled. "Guess so!"

Ike, on the other hand, was partaking in something a little more of _his _idea of fun - that being, of course, sword fighting. Three people stood before him - one a red haired boy with a thick sword, and two who were almost like the same person, only one was male and the other female - these two had white hair and pointed ears, and wielded swords that looked like flaming chainsaws. Ike smirked - these were newcomers: Roy, Corrin, and - Corrin? They'd shown up late to Smash, but Ike had sensed that they had a power that warranted their late arrival. He closed his eyes: time to see. "Prepare yourselves!" He shouted, swinging Ragnell over his head.

Roy was the first to attack, jumping toward Ike and swinging his sword at him. Ike smirked. "Simple," He muttered, then he blocked Roy's attack and swung Ragnell at him, launching him toward the male Corrin and knocking the two to the ground. The female Corrin turned to the fallen swordsmen, then back to Ike, and smiled. "To fight strong warriors like you-" She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked back to Ike with determination. "That is my fate!" She ran towards Ike, who raised an eyebrow with anticipation. This time, Ike swung Ragnell first. Corrin ducked under his swing, then extended her palm towards him as her hand turned into a Dragon's jaw. Ike couldn't help but gawk. "What the hell-" Before he could finish, Corrin's jaw hand shot an electric blast at him. Ike stood paralyzed from the attack, only able to watch as Corrin's hand jaw latched onto his abdomen.

Ike screamed in pain, and tried to swing Ragnell to repel Corrin. She simply blocked the attack, though the force of Ragnell knocked the sword out of her hand. In response, she transformed her free hand into a lance, and blocked any other attacks from Ragnell. Ike groaned; it seemed that Corrin had an answer for everything in this situation. "Corrin," A voice finally said. "That's enough." Corrin turned to the male Corrin, who nodded. She nodded back, and released Ike, her strange dragon appendages reverting back to human hands.

Ike fell to the floor, gasping for air. He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Roy, extending a hand toward him. Ike smiled, and took it. As Ike stood, he heard applause, and turned to find Marth, Lucina, and the two Robins clapping. Ike sighed, then walked up to them, his three challengers following. Marth stood, which caused Roy to gasp. "Marth?" Marth just nodded. "Hello, Roy." Ike's eyes widened. _That's right, _he pondered. _Roy was a veteran from the Melee Tournament, along with Marth. _Lucina and the two Robins stood as well, and Lucina smiled deviously at Ike. "Well, you tried." A sweatdrop appeared on Ike's forehead. "Hey!" He said, rubbing the back of his forehead. "It's not like people just turn into dragons like that all the time!" Lucina just chuckled. "Wow, I haven't seen you this bent out of shape since the first time you fought Rufflet!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Rufflet?" The male Robin chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's our japanese name. Lucina calls me that to distinguish between us." Ike nodded. "Hmmm." Ike turned to the two Corrin's, and found the Female Corrin seemingly pondering something. "Maybe we could do something like that." Her look of wonder then turned into a devilish grin directed towards her male counterpart. "How about I start calling you 'Kamui?'" Corrin took a step back, holding out his hands in front of him. "Uh - I think in an english context, that sounds a little more feminine, don't you think?" Female Corrin thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Alrighty then - you all can just call me Kamui from now on!"

Ike smiled, then looked up at the clock - his jaw dropped. _Oh crap! _He thought. _I'm gonna be late!_ "Well, thank you for the practice, but if you'll excuse me." Ike turned and began to make his way to the exit. "Hey, where are you going?" "Oh, _I_ know where he's going." Ike stopped, turning to Lucina. "Alright then, Lucina - where am I going?" Ike said, smiling confidently. Lucina only smirked. "You're going to go see Samus." Ike's smile turned into a frown - he forgot, those two were pretty close. Ike only nodded afterward, then proceeded to leave the room - all the while hearing the newcomers ask about Samus, and her relationship with himself.

**Hey everyone. So, for those of you that have been following this story for a while: I am so sorry to have kept you waiting for this long. Between school, other projects, and - of course - Smash, I didn't give myself a lot of time to finish this story. I'll try my best to be more on top of things in the future, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
